Steven fourze universe
by carlosraulhernandezg
Summary: bueno es un fic de Steve universe con Kamen Rider fourze


**hola aquí traigo un fic espero les guste**

**nota: no soy dueño de Steven universe ni de Kamen Rider fourze le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

=Ubicación espacio base lunar=

En el espacio, en la luna, había una base lunar que poco a poco explotaba pero de esta salían dos personas en traje de astronauta, de los cuales uno estaba adelante del otro. El que estaba adelante sostenía un maletín pero le fue arrebatado por el que estaba atrás, quien lo tenía antes. Intentó recuperarlo pero estos forcejearon y el que le quitó el maletín lo empujó para alejarlo e irse por un transporte a la tierra. El astronauta que tenía el maletín vio por última vez al transporte con el astronauta que le quitó el maletín, este último detrás del casco se notó que le brillaron los ojos a color rojo, se vio eso antes de que se cerrara la compuerta del transporte con destino a la tierra.

El otro astronauta que seguía cerca de la base lunar miró en su mano una especie de trozo de cristal con una especie de botón encima.

Espero que alguien lo detenga, o de lo contrario todo estará perdido - este pensó antes de que toda la base lunar explotará junto a él.

De allí no se sabe qué pasó con el astronauta, lo único que se sabe es que la base lunar fue destruida y solo volvió un astronauta, pero lo que nadie sabe es que este no es humano y que tal vez tenga un plan para su propio beneficio, pero habrá alguien que lo detendrá ¿quién será? Pronto lo veremos.

=Planeta tierra, lugar desconocido. 17 años despues=

En una pequeña ciudad cerca de una playa en las cercanías de una colina se podía ver la estatua de una mujer con seis brazos y debajo de esta hay una cabaña de madera con escaleras para subir o bajar cerca de la entrada de la cabaña.

Afuera de esta una mujer alta con afro cuadrado y gafas que miraba el horizonte y el mar.

Mientras que atrás había una niña vestida con un vestido rosa, un antinatural cabello rosa y sandalias magenta que se estaba acercando a la mujer.

Cuando la niña estaba a cierta distancia iba a hablar pero no fue sino hasta que la mujer habló.

¿?: ¿Pasa algo, jewel?- la mujer pregunto a la niña identificada jewel.

Jewel: bueno, garnet, te vi a fuera mirando el horizonte y el mar sé que cuando haces eso, es que tienes el presentimiento de que algo extraño o malo pasará en el futuro por aquí o en alguna parte, bueno, eso me dijeron perla y amatista aunque esta última dijo que haces eso cuando algo no está bien ¿Puedo saber qué es lo que te abruma? – dijo ella, preguntándole a la mujer identificada como garnet.

Garnet se quedó un momento mirando al mar para luego mirar la niña y esta dijo.

Garnet: bueno, tengo el presentimiento de que algo va a pasar en un futuro cercano, no estoy segura de que es pero debo decir que hay que estar preparado para lo que sea que venga en el futuro, es mejor prevenir que lamentar – dijo esta, respondiendo a la pregunta de la niña quien se le quedo mirando algo interrogante.

Garnet comenzó a caminar en dirección a la cabaña, no sin antes ver una vez más a jewel.

Garnet: estaré en el templo, si me necesitas me llamas o llamas a las otras- dijo esta mientras caminaba y entraba a la cabaña/templo para luego ser seguida por jewel.

Garnet: Hace tiempo con mi visión futura vi algo que no entiendo, solo vi varias sombras y una que resaltaba que era una con un cinturón extraño, ojos de color naranja y parecía un astronauta. No estoy segura, podría ser un nuevo enemigo o un nuevo aliado, no lo sé, pera ya el tiempo lo dirá, y espero que lo que viene no sea grave- dijo en sus pensamientos antes de entrar a su habitación y esperar que pase lo que pase.

Cambio de escena en otra parte.

En otra parte, más específicamente en una escuela secundaria, se veían algunas personas entrando con vestimenta igual que se podía deducir que es el uniforme de esa escuela. En la entrada está un chico de 16 años con el uniforme de esa escuela, pantalón negro, zapatos negros y llevaba una mochila de color negro con toques grises, también tenía el cabello negro y ojos negros.

Este chico entraba a la escuela, una vez que entro se fue a buscar la oficina del director cuando la encontró toco la puerta que escucho un "pase".

Este entro la oficina del director y se encontró con un hombre con barba y lentes que estaba en un escritorio, sentado en una silla este lo vio y dijo

Director: buenos días joven ¿qué hace aquí y que desea? – saludo y pregunto al chico.

Entonces este le entrego unos papeles el director los tomo y les dio una hojeada después miró al joven.

Director: esperé un momento - dijo este mientras empezaba a buscar buscaba algo en los cajones de su escritorio.

Cuando lo encontró saco unos papeles y se los dio al joven para luego decir.

Director: esa hoja contiene tus honorarios de clases, número de casillero de educación físicas, año y sección donde estará tu clase - explico lo que contenía las hojas que le entregó al joven que este último agradeció y este estaba por salir no fue hasta que director lo detuvo diciendo algo.

Director: una cosa más que tenga un buen día y no se meta en problemas - dijo y advirtió el al joven.

Este solo asintió y salió de la oficina con destino hacia su salón.

En los pasillos el joven buscaba su salón hasta que por fin lo encontró, el cual es el salón 2- A este toco la puerta y de ahí salió una mujer de caballo castaño que al parecer es la profesora y esta pregunto.

Profesora: buenos días joven ¿que desea? – saludo y pregunto al joven.

Este le entrego un papel, esta lo leyó y le dijo cuándo le dé la señal entra, este solo asintió y la profesora entro.

Profesora: muy bien alumnos hoy tenemos en este año un nuevo alumno – esta anuncio y le dio la señal para que pasara.

Profesora: muy bien, puedes presentarte- ella dijo

Steven: buenos días, mi nombre es Steven Universe, espero que nos llevemos bien- este se presentó fue cuando una joven de piel bronceada y lentes lo reconoció.

¿?: Espera ¿Steven eres tú? – ella se levantó y pregunto.

Steven la miro después la reconoció y sonrió.

Steven: espera ¿Connie?, valla no pensé que estarías en el mismo grupo aparte no pensé que pasaría este reencuentro- dijo este feliz de reencontrarse con su amiga de la infancia.

Connie: también me sorprende y a la vez me pone un poco feliz de reencontrarme con un viejo amigo aparte siento de que este año será un poco más interesante y reconfortante- dijo ella también feliz de reencontrarse con su viejo amigo de la infancia, no fue que la profesora interrumpió.

Profesora: veo que ustedes dos se conocen, bueno creo que podían hablar después y Steven puedes sentarte en el asiento vacío que esta atrás de tu amiga – dijo está señalando un asiento vacío detrás de Connie, en cual Steven solo asintió sentándose atrás de su amiga.

Profesora: bien, creo que podemos comenzar por hoy no habrá clases ni trabajos por que hoy algunos nos conoceremos y daré como se dará el plan de lapso, ah casi olvido mi nombre Carla Gómez y seré su profesora este año espero que todos se esfuercen y sea un buen año escolar para ustedes – dijo esta mientras se había presentado y empezaba a explicar cómo será el lapso.

Time skip 12:00 pm

Era hora del almuerzo y a la vez era un receso para algunos, en una banca se encontraban Steven y Connie comiendo hablando de lo que hicieron estos últimos años, hasta que Steven comento de que a se instaló junto a su padre en una casa cercana a esta escuela, también de que su padre abrió una tienda de música donde vende discos, algunos instrumentos y aunque por extraño que parezca también se rentaban películas, eso hizo que Connie le daría un poco de impresión después sonrió poco y comento que cuando tuviera tiempo visitaría la tienda del padre de Steven.

Luego Steven se terminó su almuerzo se levantó y dijo que se iría a explorar la escuela ya que no la conoce y dijo que hablarían más en la salida, a lo que ella dijo que está bien y que trate de orientarse y de no perderse, Connie se levanta y dijo que tenía que ver algo también de que se encuentren en este mismo banco cuando falten 15 minutos para las clases a lo que este asintió con una sonrisa.

=En una parte de la escuela=

Nuestro prota estaba caminando por los alrededores de la escuela observando, viendo y a la vez memorizando algunas partes de la escuela mientras caminaba comenzó a escuchar unos ruidos y gritos, comenzó a buscar el origen de esos ruidos cuando encontró el origen quedo sorprendido por lo que estaba viendo.

Lo que estaba viendo es un extraño ser peleando con una especie de robot para que luego el robot intento golpear al ser pero este lanzo una bola de energía el robot la bloqueo y esta exploto cerca en donde estaba Steven para luego este lo esquivara y eso hiso que quedara a la vista del extraño ser y del robot, el cual este último lo vio y el ser desapareció de allí luego el robot dejo la escena, pero no se dio cuenta de que Steven lo seguía porque algo le decía que encontraría respuesta de todo esto y a la vez algo bueno le iba a suceder si lo hace.

Siguió al robot a un almacén, el cual de este bajo un pelinegro con el mismo uniforme que tiene el mismo uniforme que tiene el, después vio a Connie, la vio hablando con ese pelinegro y estos se fueron pero no se dieron cuenta de que los estaba siguiendo.

Con Connie y el pelinegro.

Estos estaban discutiendo mientras estos entraban a un extraño casillero en cual comenzó a emitir luz y entraron por ahí mientras discutían llegando una especie de lugar y estos flotaron un poco hasta que Connie dijo.

Connie: Kouta ¿realmente sabes lo que estás haciendo? Sabes que no estás en condiciones para usar eso- dijo ella al pelinegro identificado como Kouta.

Kouta: si lo eso lo sé pero es la única manera de enfrentar y derrotar a ese Zodiart – dijo este sacando un extraño cinturón de unos cables, y sacar de una pared 4 extraños objetos con un botón en la parte superior de los colores naranja, azul, amarillo y negro con un número cada una y este que los introducía en los agujeros del extraño cinturón luego se lo iba poner en la cintura pero se agarró la cabeza mientras agarraba el objeto.

Connie: ¡kouta!, no puedes hacerlo no con esa frágil salud por lo tanto alguien más debe hacerlo y creo que yo sé quién – ella dijo agarrando el objeto pero por casualidad del destino se encontró con la persona que tenía en mente encontrar.

Steven: valla no pensé de que al seguirlos para preguntarles que era esa cosa me llevaría a este lugar, no te preocupes escuche todo no entendí bien pero algo me dice que debo ayudar en esto- dijo este y Connie lo miro un poco sorprendida de que su amigo este aquí y que la siguió pero lo dejo pasar por que había algo importante.

Después Connie le explico la situación a lo cual este entendió y ella le dio el objeto en cual le dijo que se llamaba Fourze Driver que eso lo transformaría en un Kamen Rider y comento que se coloca en la cintura.

Durante la explicación una alarma sonó Connie reviso que era y dijo a Steven.

Connie: ya se encontró al Zodiart hay que ir y Steven esta será tu primera pelea- dijo esta, Steven solo asintió y ambos se dirigiénron a donde estaba el Zodiart.

En el camino en los pasillos de la escuela Connie le explico a Steven el cómo transformarse y como usar el driver este asintió a la explicación, estos ya llegaron donde estaba Zodiart para pelear contra él, este estaba en los pasillo y se veian estudiantes corriendo asustados.

Zodiart: ¡Eso es corran de miedo! ¡Todos ustedes me miraron ahora, miren quién se está riendo!" dijo el Zodiart mientras se reía pero se detuvo al ver a steven.

Zodiart: ¿quién diablos eres tú? - El Zodiart preguntó mientras miraba a Steven confundió del por qué no corría como los otros.

Steven: ¿yo? Yo soy la persona que te derrotara- dijo mientras sacaba el Fourze Driver y se lo ponía en la cintura mientras se formaba un cinturón. Steven activo los 4 interruptores rojos antes de hacer una pose. Del cinturón se escucho una voz robótica comenzó a contar atrás.

3..2..1 - Steven movió la palanca

Steven: ¡Henshin! - gritó mientras levantaba su mano en el aire.

Steven se quedó allí mirándose, asombrado del cómo se transformó, de repente se agachó antes de levantar ambas manos en el aire.

Steven: space is here – grito emocionado antes de enfrentarse al Zodiart.

Zodiart: ¿Qué demonios eres? -El Zodiart preguntó en confusión ante la nueva forma de Steven.

Steven: ¡Soy Kamen Rider Fourze! ¡Vamos a resolver esto Hombre a Hombre!- dijo mientras corría para atacar al Zodiart. Y este lo comenzó a golpear varias veces. El Zodiart lanzó a Steven a y este atravesó la pared pero se levantó y comenzó a atacar al Zodiart de nuevo Steven empuja el Zodiart hacia la entrada principal antes de retroceder.

Steven presiona el interruptor de color naranja en el driver y se escuchó "Rocket On" anuncio el driver mientras se formaba un cohete color naranja en el brazo de Steven.

Steven:"Rider Rocket Punch!" - gritó mientras el cohete se encendía. Steven voló hacia el Zodiart y lo empujó a través de la puerta principal en el extremo del cohete.

Una vez que estuvieron afuera, Steven apagó el interruptor del cohete y encendió el azul.

"Launcher on" el driver anuncio y un lanza cohete de tres se formó en la pierna en la pierna de Steven.

Steven: wau un lanza cohetes mientras colocaba su pie en el suelo solo para que los misiles salieron disparados y no le dieran al monstruo.

Steven escucho un sonido proveniente de su driver. Steven miro al interruptor negro parpadeando lo presiono y el driver anuncio "Radar On" para que luego se formara una antena parabólica en su brazo.

Connie apareció en la pantalla y dijo.

Connie: "¡Steven usa Radar para apuntar a tu objetivo para luego dispara los misiles!" -dijo mientras cortaba la llamada.

Steven: Está bien, vamos a intentar esto de nuevo –dijo mientras apuntaba con la antena del radar al Zodiart.

Una vez que apunto al Zodiart dispara los misiles una vez más y le dieron todos al Zodiart.

Steven apagó los dos interruptores antes de volver a encender el interruptor del cohete y lo uso para volar en el aire.

Una vez en el aire Steven encendió el interruptor amarillo " Drill On" anuncio el driver para que luego se formara un taladro en su otra pierna.

Steven: es hora de terminar con esto- dijo para mover la palanca del driver.

"Rocket ... Drill ... Limit Break!" anuncio el driver y Steven se lanzó hacia adelante con el pie/taladro para perforar al monstruo.

Steven: "Rider Rocket Drill Kick!" – grito mientras atacaba al Zodiart.

El monstruo exploto cuando perforo atreves de él. La pierna de Steven se pegó al suelo mientras giraba antes de detenerse.

Steven: parece que lo hice- dijo este mientras desactivaba los dos interruptores.

Este estaba punto de des transformarse pero sintió que alguien lo observaba busco el origen de quien lo observaba pero no lo encontró y a la vez dejo de sentir esa sensación.

Así que opto por irse a un lugar más alegado o donde esta Connie así activando el interruptor de cohete para salir de allí y des transformarse.

Lo que lo estaba observando no era nada más ni nada menos que garnet ya que ella sentia que algo pasaría esa escuela fue allí observando la pelea y vio al que apareció en su visión que era Steven luego vi que se fue volando con rumbo desconocido para ella después ella se retiró con un pensamiento en mente.

Garnet: por ahora no debemos entrometernos ya que al pareceres asunto de él, pero si esa cosa sea lo que sea o similar a eso está cerca de donde estamos tenemos que combatir cueste lo que cueste aunque desconozco que tan fuerte serán esas cosas lo mejor será prepararse por si acaso – se dijo en sus pensamientos para después retirarse para avisar a las otras aunque sentía de que esto es solo el comienzo.

Con Steven.

Este aterrizo en un lugar solitario, para luego destransformarse , revisar la hora y ver que faltan 10 minutos para reanudar las clases y se fue de vuelta a su salón. En el camino se reencontró con Connie y esta le dijo que lo hizo bien pero comento que el Zodiart no fue derrotado sino que escapo, pero también comento que tarde o temprano aparecerá de nuevo, ambos llegaron a su salón y notaron que estaba vacío pero vieron, la profesora en cual esta los vio dijo que todos evacuaron y que las clases de hoy las clases se cancelan debido al ataque de ese monstruo .por lo tanto podrían retirarse que mañana habrá clases normales a lo cual estos se retiraron pero estos se dirigieron a la pequeña base lunar que poseen para hablar, de lo sucedido, pero Steven tenía un pensamiento en mente.

Steven: este será un largo, difícil pero interesante año – se dijo en sus pensamientos y este no estaba equivocado porque en el futuro sucederán cosas que tendrá que enfrentar en un futuro.

=Ubicación lugar desconocido.=

En lugar oscuro el cual era iluminado por una sola luz sentado en una silla se encontraba un hombre de edad algo avanzada viendo en sus manos un extraño interruptor después dijo.

¿?: Así que hay un kamen rider en mi escuela- dijo este a la nada.

¿?: Este será un obstáculo para mis planes pero lo que no sabe este es que tengo socios más duros de vencer – dijo mientras veía unas sombras que parecían no ser humanas.

¿?: por ahora no empezare mis planes quiero ver de qué es capaz este kamen rider para después destruirlo y cumplir mi sueño ajajaja -dijo para luego reírse malvadamente y se pudo ver que sus ojos brillaron de color rojo.

En eso la pantalla se cierra con el símbolo de Fourze con los interruptores de cohete, lanzacohetes, taladro y radar a los lados en un fondo del espacio.

espero que les haya gustado me tarde un poco perovalióla pena, bueno dejen sus sugerencias parapróximoscapítulos, comenten que lespareció, voten y compartan, sin mas me despido.

terminado: 16-02-2019.


End file.
